


GERARD

by morgue_child



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Frank Iero, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, Serial Killers, Top Gerard Way, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgue_child/pseuds/morgue_child
Summary: Gerard Way, a forensics expert who specializes in blood splatter pattern leads a secret double life as a  vigilante serial killer.Everything had an order and everything goes according to plan, there are no feelings involved, that's just how it is.What he didn't expect was to actually fall in love with his cover up boyfriend, and with a new killer on the loose who seems he wants to play well that's  just the icing on the cake.•Heavily based on the TV show Dexter
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	GERARD

**Author's Note:**

> TW: (Hints of abuse)

Tonight is the night. And it's going to happen again, and again- it has to happen.  
I love Belleville, cute town. I love the music scene most of all. Dirty basement shows- my favorite. But I'm craving something different, maybe something a little more dirty if you will. 

. . .

I blend into the shadows. I become invisible because becoming invisible is something I was taught from an early age, to become one with my current environment and simply disappear. The crowd stares in awe as the choirboys sing a melody I cannot recognize, because all I could recognize is him, my next target.  
Gregory Fisher.  
An older fella, charismatic, wealthy, and once good looking. He's the one.  
The event ends and Gregory Fisher retires to his car but not after distributing warm goodbyes to all those around them. Disgust coils in my stomach and I disappear into the shadows once more, my disgust is replaced with excitement. He's the one. 

. . . 

The beauty of being able to disappear is that I am also able to appear seemingly out of thin air. One moment I'm watching Gregory Fisher say his goodbyes and the next im in the back seat of his car harshly draining him of his oxygen as I choke him with a wire.  
"You're mine now. So do exactly as I say."  
It's quite pathetic the way he gurgles and strains out a "what do you want!?" His face being to turn a shade of red and I stare into his eyes through the mirror, my face is set in a scowl. "I want you to be quiet" I retort, shadows engulf the car making me look more ominous, the red lighting adding adding to the effect. Am I the devil ready to distribute divine punishment to the scum of the earth? Oh I'm worse than the devil. "Now drive."  
More struggle from his end. The the engine starts and we being to move, leaving behind the sounds of the choirboys singing like angels. 

. . . 

Woods and fog surround the car as we make it to our final destination, hell. Who knew that hell began before you died. I move quickly, I release the wire from his throat, he gasps for precious oxygen and before he knows it he's on the ground, his eyes plead for me to let him go, and let him go I will. "Okay, you have to listen and do what I say." He nods, he's being complaint, he begs for mercy. He deserves no mercy. I move effortlessly, wrap the wire around his throat and proceed to drag him across the forest ground, his strained groans echo through the the forest along with the dragging of his body. He slips into unconsciousness, he sleeps. 

. . . 

"Look."  
"No..."  
"Uh yes."  
"No, no, no!"  
"Horrible, isn't. isn't"  
"Please..." Gregory Fisher pleads and closed his eyes shut hoping to erase the proof of what he did. Its pathetic, so pathetic. It makes anger boil within me. Venom consumes the blood in my veins and I welcome it with grace. "Open your fucking eyes and look at what you did!" I spit venomously. My hands wrap around his windpipe and I squeeze. His body shakes but I cannot tell if it's him struggling for oxygen or me shaking his pathetic body.  
It's dark in the room but the small sliver of light that shines through the broken window illuminates just enough for Mr. Fisher to recoil and plead innocence to something he is guilty of. He's bound and helpless to anything I do to him, he cries out. Snot and tears streak his face, but he refuses to look and that angers me. You do not like me when I'm angry. "Look or god help you I'll cut your eyelids right off your face."  
He rotates his face. Ready to face what he did. I turn on the lights causing a blinding white light to illuminate the room, he flinches but not because of the light.  
"It took me a long time to get these little boys clean." There on the floor are the bodies of three little angels, their bodies slowly decomposing, dirt clings to their grey skin and torn clothes. It disgusts me that he tainted these boys, it absolutely enrages me. "One of them had been in the ground so long he was falling apart." My voice is a whisper my hatred replaced with sadness. "I pulled him out in bits and pieces."  
"Hail Mary, full of grace, the lord is-"  
How dare he. I slap him. "Stop! That never helped anybody."  
"Please, you can have anything." Snot clogs his airways making his voice sound nasally.  
My sadness quickly turns bitter. I like when they beg. "That's good. Beg. Did these little boys beg?" He just cries harder. "I couldn't help myself! I couldn't, I just- please you have to understand!"  
I am left dumbfounded, and I chuckle. There is a smile playing on my lips when I answer him. "Trust me, I definitely understand. See, I can't help myself either. Children- I could never do that. Not like you. Never, ever kids." My voice is hard to emphasize my last statement. I make it clear in my voice that he disgusts me and that I am nothing like him.  
The color drains from his face his eyes widen. "Why?" He croaks out, I take a step forward and tower over him menacingly. "Because I have standards." I pierce his throat with a needle and inject him with a tranquilizer sending him in a drug induced slumber.  
Just sleep.  


**Author's Note:**

> Coming soon...


End file.
